Fragility (Disney NG)
by ILoveIcees
Summary: Gladys Charming finds herself attending the WDCTA against her better judgement. However, a school mystery just might leave her discovering things about her past that have been kept from her for far too long. Rated K , could change to T. Please RRR!


**Hello! I know, I know, author's notes get skipped. Just wanted to say that I did indeed have a previous fic similar to this, and I now hate it. SO I did a major retcon and have a brand new story in the super original, ever-popular school setting! Yes, I know it's been done, but don't worry. Things aren't gonna stay boring for long...**

 **Chapter 1**

Maybe it was the atmosphere, or the way the ballroom was decorated that night, but King Charming could've sworn that Cinderella had never looked so beautiful. Even as she stood there amidst the crowd of nosy nobility, her pregnant stomach prominent through her simple gown, Henry knew that nothing could make him happier.

"Whatever are you going to name the lad, your highness?" someone was asking. The king had gotten so caught up in his thoughts that he'd forgotten his conversation with the Duke of Anjou.

"Oh, yes, of course…" he murmured in reply, swirling the amber liquid in his glass. "If the child is a boy, we'll name him Peter, after the queen's father. If the child is a girl," he paused for a moment to chuckle, "well, we can't quite come to an agreement, there."

The Duke twisted his mustache about his finger, his face twisting into some unknown expression.

"My king, pardon my forwardness, but my wife has just born me a daughter, and I was wondering if I could interest you in-"

"Absolutely not," Henry interjected, a twinge of annoyance forming in his eyes.

Seeking to redeem himself, the Duke continued with, "Oh n-no, but I wasn't proposing anything scandalous! I simply must find a suitable place for my daughter before she comes of age."

With a huff, Henry struggled to maintain his composure. "Sir Anjou, your daughter is but an infant. Surely you aren't concerned with this _now_?"

After realizing that the king was on the verge of scolding him, the Duke backed down and shook his head quietly. Satisfied yet tired of the trivial gossip and politics the other men were discussing, the king excused himself and made his way through the crowd towards his wife. Women, both peasants and nobility, were cooing over her stomach, touching and feeling while Cinderella watched tiredly. His sister-in-law, Anastasia, stood smiling near her, carrying on a conversation about bread or some other baked good. She seemed genuinely happy for the queen, going on and on about how she was going to be a wonderful mother and other such compliments.

A complacent smile was on Cinderella's soft lips, and a sense of joy flickered behind her droopy eyes. She hadn't been getting much sleep since the pregnancy, but she had never once complained.

Grinning uncontrollably, Henry swooped in behind her, planting a swift kiss on the back of her neck, too subtle for anyone to notice. The queen's small smile widened. "Hello, love," she greeted, glancing back at him.

Her slight turn alerted the women at her belly, who immediately jumped up and curtseyed in respect. The king waved them away, and once they were out of earshot, he seized their brief moment alone.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered, lighting up when she nodded. Swiftly, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He'd noticed that their kisses were no longer the fireworks they'd been in their first years together. Instead, the sensation was more of a burning flame that set off something deeper in his heart. With every motion, his love burned brighter. Each time her hair brushed against his cheek, each gentle squeeze of his arm, each rhythmic heartbeat against his chest; everything kindled the fire until he had to keep himself from drawing the attention of everyone in the ballroom.

Once they separated, a fuzziness remained in Henry's chest. Though the kiss had only lasted but a few tender moments, Cinderella somehow always made it feel like an eternity.

They stood together like that, staring into each other's eyes in an attempt to convey how much they loved one another without speaking. Then, there was a scream.

Something had happened near the entrance of the ballroom. People were running to hide behind tables, pillars, anything. The king shot his attention back to his wife, just as terrified as he was while she shielded her stomach. Cupping her face, he looked at her intensely. "Go to our chambers, have a few guards with you," he instructed, but her gaze hardened with resilience.

"No!" she shouted, narrowing her eyes to hide the fear. "I'm not leaving without you. You know I can handle myself!"

"I know you can," he agreed, furrowing his eyebrows. "But you aren't just _you_ , anymore." Understanding dawned on her, and she closed her eyes as tears began to roll down her face. Henry pulled her close, giving her a soft embrace before running towards the commotion. With reluctance and regret, Cinderella fled to her chamber with a few palace guards.

* * *

 _ **Ding. Dong. Dong. Ding.**_

Gladys groaned, staring at her plate of eggs and pastries as she sat alone in the large dining room. Picking at her breakfast with a fork, she stared at the grandfather clock on the opposite wall through bulbous blue eyes. _Mom and Dad are late. Again._ she thought, her face wearing a pout.

Her mother had recently fallen ill, though not with anything deadly. All it did was prevent her from getting out of bed on time which, Gladys thought, was sorely unfair, because _she_ never got to sleep in late. With a shrug, the girl shoved her chair away from the table and stood, adjusting the bodice of her gown.

However, as soon as she was about to leave, her father burst into the room, only slightly more dishevelled than his normal well-kept self. Seemingly startled to see his daughter, he chuckled and smoothed a hand through his brown hair. "Heh, sorry, pumpkin," he apologized, and Gladys rolled her eyes.

"When's the medicine gonna get here, again?" Honestly, she just wanted to cut to the chase before she left the palace, since her mother obviously wasn't gonna be able to see her off.

Scratching his head, Henry gave her another sincere look of apology. "They say the tear won't be here for another two days," he responded, before adding, "Don't worry, though! I'll be there today to help you get all settled at boarding school."

Yep, boarding school. Gladys had been enrolled the day she was born to go to the WDCTA (Walt Disney Character Training Academy), along with a bunch of other predetermined students. Only a select few from the academy would go on to be known in the True Realm, but every Disney-born is required to go through the training. Unfortunately, Gladys was not exactly thrilled by this news.

Despite the amount of complaints she got from nobles, she loved her life as a princess. She turned down every suitor because she felt too young for marriage, which Cinderella assured her was perfectly okay. She refused to wear the gaudy makeup and headdresses that were "in fashion", preferring to remain mostly natural, like her mother. Her parents cared deeply for her and wouldn't tolerate any direct insult to their beloved daughter.

Sensing her disappointment, her father ran a gloved hand through her curly ginger hair. "Cheer up, darling. It's only four years, and you can come home on weekends and holidays, if you want." His words hid his own worry to send his child away, but Gladys knew he was nervous about her leaving. She softened a bit, awkwardly leaning in to give him a hug.

"I'll be alright, Dad." After a pause, they pulled apart and shared a smile.

Soon, the two of them were in a carriage on their way to the Academy. At first, they were surrounded by a bright French countryside with rolling hills and colorful crops. Slowly, the soft dirt path morphed into a more solid, glass road. The scenery shifted into a sparkling white wall, which opened up to reveal an impossibly perfect courtyard brimming with students and parents. A platform had been set up in front of the main school, a tall brick building with a giant clock face in the center.

Although the entire campus was beautiful, Gladys couldn't help but think of it as a glorified prison. She hadn't gotten a choice of whether or not to attend the Academy; she didn't even get to choose which school she'd go into. Her parents and the Magical Realm's rulers had decided that she would enter the School of Royalty, rather than Heroes or Mythos or anything else. To be fair, she was actually very happy about her school, just not the fact that going wasn't her choice.

Dramatically, she exited the carriage and watched it roll away with her bags, whisking them off to be unpacked. Heaving a sigh, Gladys crossed her arms, earning a sympathetic glance from her father as they made their way to the crowd of people in front of the stage.

"You know you don't have to stay with me, right?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Smirking, her dad waved a hand around at the multiple other parents scattered around the crowd. Gladys rolled her eyes.

"I mean, you aren't required to stay," she corrected, peering at the ground. "You can go take care of Mom. Don't worry about me."

Something passed over Henry's eyes, which he quickly replaced with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere, pumpkin." Gladys looked up at her father with a sense of relief, just before her shoulder was jerked forward by someone stumbling past her.

Shocked by the sudden motion, she dropped her small satchel and rubbed her arm. As she turned her piercing gaze upon the culprit, Gladys was surprised to see a petite, shivering girl on the ground in front of her. A pair a brown doe eyes stared back at her behind strands of black hair that almost hid the girl's unique face. While most of her body appeared to be a rich copper tone, the left half of her face was a pale white.

"I'm so-sorry," she squeaked, scrambling to her feet and running off.

Before Gladys could go after her, a booming voice rang out from the stage. "Welcome one! Welcome all! Welcome to the Walt Disney Character Training Academy!" came a cheery, high-pitched voice. A spotlight shone down on a wooden stool, where a short creature stood. Upon closer inspection, she recognized the figure as Minnie Mouse, the headmistress. Her sweet smile and adorable ears were enough to make anyone grin without cause.

"I hope you'll all enjoy it here. You are all first year students, and we know how hard settling in can be for young teenagers such as yourselves. Just remember, our staff are here to assist you in any way possible!" After going through her whole welcome speech, Minnie listed off the rules, as well as where to find the dorms, cafeteria, etc.

Gladys was bored out of her mind by the time the speech was complete, extremely anxious to get to her dorm. Taking her dad's hand, she dragged him across the courtyard to a white brick building labeled with a giant golden "P".

"Slow down, honey," Henry laughed. "Don't you want to take in your new living quarters?"

"No chance," Gladys huffed, marching straight up the stairs to room 208. Her name was on the door, along with another first year: Nammais Rolfe. Taking in a deep breath, she spun around and gripped her father in a tight hug.

"I love you, Dad," she whispered as his arms slowly returned her grasp. She didn't realize he was crying until she pulled back and saw the tears on his cheeks. Playfully, she bopped him on the arm. "Come on, now. You've got to be the tough one while I'm gone right?"

Smiling warmly, Henry pulled her in for one last hug. "Love you, pumpkin." After a few long, sad moments, her father left, and she was standing alone in front of the door. Blankly, Gladys watched her last sliver of hope walk away, get in a carriage, and ride back through the portal to her palace.


End file.
